


Just Simply The Best

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil fluff where Dan comes home to find Phil....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Simply The Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a previous work of mine with names and a few details changed. Sorry

Dan was surprised to see Phil sitting on their couch looking at an album. Not that he was surprised that he was on the couch. He was surprised by the fact that that was his old Pokémon card collection.

"What are you doing...?" He asked cautiously approaching Phil

"Just looking back on memories......." Phil replied looking like he wanted to continue.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like when we were 'friends' and I let you drag me around to all those conventions just to see your face light up like it does whenever you start talking about the things you're passionate about" Phil said, his face lighting up more and more with every word.

"You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." Dan said sitting down next to Phil and kissing him on the cheek.

"Na ah ah" Phil said pointing to Dan's finger where there was a silver and black ring.

"Okay okay, the best _fiance_ anyone could ask for" Dan said meeting Phil's lips with his.

"That's more like it" Phil mumbled against Dan's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave comments and kudos if you did.


End file.
